


The Hymn of the Water's King

by SwingersPurity



Category: Free Willy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingersPurity/pseuds/SwingersPurity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A followup to my critically acclaimed piece, Leviathan Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hymn of the Water's King

It was a brisk August afternoon, with the sun shining and the sky a beautiful shade of blue, lightly painted with gorgeous white clouds stretching over the horizon. It was Jesse Greenwood’s last day at the Astoria Water Park, where he was doing volunteer work all summer as punishment for vandalizing it earlier that very year. As exciting as this sort of opportunity may seem, Jesse actually found himself constantly bored, not having much work beyond sweeping the grounds and working the concession stand. However, since the first day he stepped foot in this place, he’d been plagued with many absurd dreams and hallucinations. It didn’t matter if he was completely alone or at dinner with his family, numerous occasions emerged where Jesse would be absolutely certain there was an unearthly melody playing somewhere in the distance. Where exactly it was coming from, he was never certain. He’d go to sleep at night only to bear witness to bizarre fantasies where he’d dance in the ocean, his entire body submerged and hidden by the ocean’s deep blue light. His body would feel as if it was in absolute ecstasy, unable to resist the incredible sensation overcoming it. These amazing yet mysterious tricks of the mind continued all summer, never skipping a day. In truth, it seemed as if Jesse was haunted by them. “Hey Greenwood, can you lend me a hand here?!” A voice let out suddenly. It appears Jesse was slacking for a moment and must’ve forgotten about the new shipment today. “Uh, sorry! I’ll be right over Mr. Ferguson!” Greenwood replied. Jesse stumbled his way over the large truck, a bit curious about what was going on. “I know it’s your last day and all, but would you mind helping me and Mr. Duron getting this sucker settled in?” Mr. Ferguson said, as he pointed for Jesse to get on the other side of the truck. Jesse made his way around to the other side of the truck, but was still rather confused. Then Jesse turned to Mr. Duron (who was backing the truck up into the park) and asked “What exactly is in this thing?” Before Jesse could get his answer, Mr. Ferguson suddenly shouted “Get ready to pull on the tarp!” as the back end of the truck opened up, revealing something shrouded by a soaked blue tarpaulin. As Jesse and Mr. Ferguson began to pull, Mr. Duron backed the truck further and further, until the end of the truck was just next to the recently finished whale enclosure, which hadn’t been previously used by the park. With one last mighty tug from Mr. Ferguson and Jesse, the hidden creature at leaped into the pool of water below, revealing itself to be a huge Orca Whale. Not even giving himself a moment to catch his breath, Jesse looked into the enclosure below in sheer awe; this creature was gorgeous. The way it maneuvered through the water was nothing short of amazing, such beautiful turns, such whimsical leaps through the crystalline blue water. Mr. Duron exited the car and walked up to Jesse, patting him on the back. “Yeah, he’s a beaut, isn’t he? His name’s Willy, he’s gonna be the first Whale the Astoria Water Park’s ever seen!” Mr. Duron exclaimed, with a smile on his face. Suddenly Mr. Ferguson came up behind him with a worried look on his face. “Excuse me, Dev, but we don’t have an awful lot of time to chat about this. That truck’s a rental and we best be getting it back before six.” Mr. Ferguson muttered. “Right, right! Mr. Duron replied, suddenly turning to Jesse and asking “Would you mind watching over Willy while we run this truck back? I know it’s your last day and all, but it’s won’t be too long!” Jesse faced him with a big grin on his face and said “You betcha! Take all the time you need.” Mr. Duron and Ferguson then boarded the truck and began making their way out, in such a hurry that they forgot to close the backside of the truck! A light trail of water followed the truck as it made its way out. It was just Jesse and Willy, all alone in the park. Suddenly, the siren song Jesse was ever so familiar of began ringing in his ears again. However this time was different; he could clearly tell where the melody was coming from! The tank below with Willy was the source of the enchanted hymn, slowly drifting Jesse closer and closer towards it. With every step Jesse was making towards the tank, his clothes began to slip off his body, when suddenly he was leaning against the fence over the pool in absolutely nothing at all. Then, he leaped into the enclosure, meeting Willy with his embrace. Willy gingerly held Jesse’s naked body with his tongue, and began to delicately place him in his mouth. Once settled in, Jesse had suddenly left this trance, surprised to find himself inside Willy’s mouth. While this was shocking to him, he hardly felt at risk; as if he knew Willy’s intent and was more than welcoming of it. Suddenly, Willy began to maneuver his tongue around Jesse’s body, until he met his shaft. Soon, Willy began to softly wrap his large love organ all over Jesse’s tender cock. Jesse found it difficult to even breathe, his body was coated with sweat as he moaned over and over, not wanting this to end. Eventually Willy began using the tip of his tongue to press the end of Jesse’s urethra, causing him to ejaculate a stream of hot, thick semen all over Willy’s mouth. Suddenly Willy wrapped Jesse in his tongue and placed him against the fence surrounding the pool above, leaving Jesse’s upper body above water. Then, once Jesse was adequately placed, Willy sat himself upright and whipped out his enormous whale cock, ready to give Jesse’s anus a ferocious pounding. While gentle at first, it was still quite difficult for Willy to hold back given the massive size of his member. Then all of sudden, Willy began fiercely pounding Jesse’s anus with all of his might, rubbing against the fine edges of Jesse’s asshole. Jesse the entire time was shrieking with pleasure, begging Willy to go harder and faster, and that no amount could satisfy him. Willy quickly pulled out his cock and let out a trail of sperm on his partner’s sweaty body, who was trying to lick up all the cum he could. It was then that Willy and Jesse knew that this adventure could not end here, and that if they were unable to act fast enough, the two would be separated forever. Mr. Duron and Ferguson would arrive at any time and after they found out what happened on the security cameras, they’d never allow Willy or Jesse to be together. It was then that Willy took things into his own hands, once again wrapping Jesse in his tongue and pulling him inside his mouth once more as he swam to the side of the enclosure where he was dropped off. Willy was quick to notice the slim trail of water left by the truck and thought that he could use it to maneuver his way to the ocean nearby. Willy crawled outside of the pool and began shuffling his way through the thin line of water and made his way for the ocean, drifting closer and closer with each second. However, suddenly Mr. Duron and Ferguson had just made their way back in their own car, and were heading straight for the park, forming a wall between Willy and the deep blue ocean! Jesse was glancing out from the Orca’s mouth, nervously shaking thinking what might happen. Then Jesse shouted “You have to jump, Willy!” as he pointed at the truck in front of them. Willy began to tremble, afraid and unsure of his options in this situation. Suddenly, Willy began to rear back for a bit, closed his eyes and suddenly braced himself for whatever came next. Everything faded to black for a moment or so, and nothing made a sound. When color faded back in, what was to be witnessed seemed like nothing more than a fantasy. Willy had leaped thirty feet in the air over the car, and at the apex of his jump, it felt as if the entire globe was visible from that one whale’s eyes. Mr. Duron and Ferguson looked up in utter amazement, unsure of what to expect of this display from Willy, the whale intended for a life of solitude in the Astoria Water Park. Then Willy began his descent down, a gorgeous drop down from glory into the ocean’s beautiful water. A huge splash ripped open the gates to the hidden temple of the briny blue, taking with it the next two kings of Atlantis. The water grew still. The stars had taken over the night sky, and all that could be heard was a melodic tune, although where it was coming from, no one could ever be sure.


End file.
